Black Mamba
The UFIA Black Mamba (Black Mamba .338 Magnum Revolver) is a .338 Magnum single-action handgun that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 20,000 (iOS) 19,000 (Android) | fire = Single-action | reload = 3 seconds | manufacturer = United Firearm Industries of America | users = Saunders Global Security |mag = 6 rounds|startammo = 6/90}} Campaign The Black Mamba is Edward Page's secondary weapon of choice, therefore appearing in every mission where Edward Page is the playable character. In the campaign, the weapon is a very high damage, semi-auto with a low fire rate. Holding down the fire button allows for continuous fire, as opposed to the multiplayer version, which demands constant tapping of the fire button. It will usually kill in 1-2 shots. The Mamba also makes a brief appearance in the ending cutscene of Red Summit, however, it is not available to the player. Multiplayer Available for purchase in the armoury for a shallow 20,000 credits, the Black Mamba is a heavy, single-action revolver that chambers a large .338 Magnum cartridge. The large caliber fired by the Black Mamba is reflected in-game, as the Black Mamba has the highest damage of all the secondaries per shot, excluding the grenade launchers. Up close, when ADS, the Black Mamba will kill in one-shot, and with JHP rounds, the close-range damage of the Mamba when ADS is increased to 148, making it possible to down even Paragon Juggernaut enemies in one shot. The recoil of the Mamba is very high, but the weapon counters this by having a decent centerspeed, as the recoil will completely settle after each shot. However, there are some severe downsides to this weapon that turns a lot of players off. The most noticeable of which is the lethargic rate of fire. Being single-action, the rate of fire is restricted to a lethargic 60 RPM, or one shot per second. This incredibly low rate means that follow-up shots with the Mamba are extremely difficult to execute. It truly is a weapon that requires your first shot to connect. Another noticeable downside is that the iron sights are misaligned. However, if you use the Mamba up close, the misalignment isn't an issue. Another quirk to the Mamba is that it cannot achieve one-hit kills when hip firing, even with JHP rounds. It will deal 99 damage when hip firing up close. However, if an enemy has been nicked once by a teammate or by a stun grenade, hip firing will prove more effective. One of the more effective ways to use the Mamba is getting up close and personal. Since this weapon deals one shot kills up close when ADS, utilize the high mobility. The hip fire box with the Mamba is small, which allows for precision targeting acquisition. When you encounter an opponent, when the hip fire box is over them, aim and fire quickly. This allows for quick disposing of enemies up close. The iron sights are misaligned, with the actual point of bullet impact is near the bottom of the yellow/orange post. The misalignment isn't a big issue if you use the Mamba as an up-close and personal weapon or using the "quickscope" tactic. It is only at close to middle ranges were the misalignment is an issue. Despite these flaws, the Black Mamba is incredibly powerful up close, and it is the only bullet-based secondary that can achieve one hit kills. It performs somewhat of a niche role, and is mostly seen in the hands of high-skilled and talented players. Trivia * The Black Mamba is Edward Page's secondary weapon of choice. * In the weapon description it states that it shoots a fictitious .338 pistol cartridge, but on its barrel, it says that it fires the large .500 magnum round. * Every kill from the Mamba counts towards the challenge "No Muzzle". * Despite being an SGS weapon, Walker uses it in the final cutscene of Red Summit while using an SGS soldier as a human shield. * Despite being single-action, the character never cocks the weapon in campaign and multiplayer in gameplay. However, in the cutscene where Edward Page shoots Downs and aims at Walker in Extreme Sanction, Page uses the Mamba as if it were single-action. * Like with all semi-automatic, burst, or pump-action weapons in Zero Hour, there is a way to rapid fire. Keep tapping the aim and shoot button together at the same time, which will boost your fire rate to around 300 RPM. * The damage increase on the gun using JHP rounds is only when aiming down sights, as it still does 99 damage when hipfiring. * The X6 .338 also fires the .338 cartridge too, but the X6 .338 is a .338 Lapua Magnum, while the Black Mamba is a .338 Magnum. * If the player uses the "extended magazine" attachment, they can extend the clip size of this gun to 21 (only working with campaign) * The iron sights on the Mamba are misaligned, the actual impact of the bullet is near the bottom of the yellow/orange post on the sights. * When equipped with Explosive rounds, the clip size is reduced from 6 to 4, however, when reloading, the character will shake out six rounds and place another six rounds. * This weapon is the successor to the .44 Revolver from MC3. Gallery MC4-Black_Mamba-fp.png|The Black Mamba's appearance in first-person. MC4-Black_Mamba-ads.png|Iron sights of the Black Mamba. MC4-Black Mamba-firing.png|Firing the Black Mamba at an enemy. Note the high visual recoil. MC4-Black Mamba-firing ADS.png|Firing the Black Mamba when aiming down sights. Note the high visual recoil. MC4-Black Mamba-reloading.jpg|Reloading the Black Mamba. MC4-Black Mamba-reloading 2.jpg|Inserting the cylinder into the Mamba. MC4-Black Mamba-fp sprinting.png|Sprinting with the Black Mamba. MC4-Black_Mamba_armory.png|The Black Mamba, as it appears in the armory See also